Sherlocked Irene
by SeLPattz
Summary: Él se encontraba en shock… pasaban los días, semanas y meses... ella no está, se fue… no volverá…


Él se encontraba en shock… pasaban los días, semanas y meses y su altamente funcional forma de pensar seguía sin procesar el hecho que había sucedido, simplemente porque el gran Sherlock Holmes no podía haberse enamorado…. No así….

Suspiro de nuevo mirando al vacío desde aquella cama solitaria mientras sentía la nicotina ingresando en su organismo, pero era muy poco, deseaba una dosis… solo una y estaría en paz, el calor de la cucharilla y la familiar jeringuilla cortando la piel hasta encontrar la vena y la deliciosa sensación de la heroína corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo.

-**Pero no puedes-** se dijo a si mismo mentalmente- **te han descubierto, lo escondieron…. Y ella no lo quería**

**-Al diablo**\- se contradijo- **ella no está, se fue… no volverá…**

**-Sherlock- **susurro John entrando en su habitación. El rubio suspiro audiblemente al notar que no se había movido ni un solo milímetro desde el día anterior. -**Maldita sea Sherlock termina con esto… **

**-No entiendo de que hablas John, dado que no he iniciado nada no hay asunto alguno que yo tenga que dar por concluí…**

**-Cállate! Solo cállate… tu sabes de lo que hablo**

Y así lo hizo el detective, se calló y volvió a sumergirse en su preciado palacio mental, aunque sabía que al final sería una mala idea….

_Abrió una puerta y la luz lo cegó por completo, ahí estaba ella, mirando al horizonte pensativa.._

_-Creí que tendría que amenazar al doctor de muerte para que vinieras, después de lo que ha descubierto…_

_-No era necesario, un buen enigma siempre es suficiente para llamar mi atención, pero eso ya lo sabes cierto?_

_-Cierto- contesto ella moviendo su larga cabellera castaña reprimiendo una sonrisita que luchaba por salir- es por eso que estamos aquí, __**clever boy…**_

_**-**__Por supuesto… __**the woman….**_

_**-**__Cuanto tardaste en darte cuenta?_

_-De que eras una organización y no una persona? Bueno más de lo que me gustaría admitir… Irene Adler está muerta. A pesar de que le salve la vida le han encontrado y ahora está muerta, sin embargo hay un patrón que no note al conocerla… algo en sus papeles, por eso preciaba tanto aquel celular. Su verdadero nombre era…_

_-Elizabeth Barshow. Lo se… ella trabajaba para mí- susurro ella mirando al suelo mientras se acercaba al detective_

_-Entonces por qué te has presentado ante mi "Elizabeth Barshow"? Querías que descubriera que ella eres tú en realidad? Quien eres en realidad?_

_-Ya lo sabes… porque me lo preguntas?_

_-Quiero que lo confirmes, Irene…._

_-Bien, siempre es a tu manera- bufo ella alzando la vista con rabia, fue entonces cuando el noto que ella lloraba, luchaba contra notorias lágrimas- YO SOY LA VERDADERA IRENE ADLER_

_-Ella robo tu identidad para acercarse a mí…_

_-Ella llevaba años pretendiendo ser yo, por mi propia seguridad decidimos cambiar identidades_

_-Sin embargo te traiciono y se fue con tus clientes y secretos, además de tu identidad por supuesto… Teniendo tanto poder por que no la detuviste?_

_-Porque se supone que ella era yo- siseo- si actuaba para detenerle se darían cuenta y vendrían tras de mí. _

_-Por qué decidiste venir a mí?_

_-Porque necesitaba saber quién la mato, saber quién esta tras de mi…_

_-Crees que serás la siguiente…_

_-Sé que soy la siguiente Sherlock- susurro ella con voz quebrada- A matado a todas esas mujeres que han fingido ser yo, soy la única que sigue con vida…_

_-Nadie te asesinara- aseguro el ojiazul tendiéndole la mano- Yo te cuidare, nadie te hará daño. Yo te protegeré…_

_-Por qué? Por qué me protegerías?_

_-Por qué no?_

_-Porque no soy la Irene Adler que conociste. Quien soy yo en comparación a la imagen que ella creo de mí?- susurro acercándose a él y tendiendo una mano hacia aquella que le esperaba en el aire- Una mujer fuerte y madura capaz de manipular mediante el sexo y yo solo soy una estúpida que se enamoró de un detective que no sabía de su existencia….. Por qué me protegerías?_

_-Porque te amo- susurro él tomando su mano y pegándola a su cuerpo_

_-Mentira…._

_-Es la verdad_

_-No soy ella…- sollozo_

_-Lo se_

_-No soy la Irene que conociste…_

_-Lo sé, tú eres Elizabeth - dijo tomando su rostro y la beso con suavidad_

_Aquella puerta en el palacio mental se cerró y el detective se acercó a otra, sabía lo que vería, sabía lo que sentiría, se negaba a ello y aun así la abrió:_

_Estaban en Baker Street, Sherlock se encontraba en su sofá, John acababa de llegar después de dos semanas sin verse cuando Elizabeth del cuarto arreglada y lista para un nuevo día_

_-Buenos días chicos- dijo sonriendo mientras el doctor la miraba sin entender- Quieren té?_

_-Sería muy amable de tu parte- contesto el detective sin desviar la vista de su diario_

_-Ahhh que hace ella aquí?- murmuro el rubio acercándose_

_-Ella es mí protegida- contesto Sherlock como si nada mientras la chica llevaba la charola en la cocina_

_-Está viviendo aquí?_

_-Yep…_

_-Está durmiendo en mi habitación?_

_-Nop…_

_-El té, chicos- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa mirando al detective directo a los ojos_

_-Gracias- le dijo después de un corto suspiro y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se iba a la habitación de nuevo_

_-Ok necesito explicaciones, que es todo esto?- estallo el mayor_

_-A que te refieres John?_

_-A que no le quitas los ojos de encima a esa mujer- dijo conteniendo una risa nerviosa. Sherlock solo rio quedamente y volvió su atención al diario…. Aunque el 60% de su atención estaba con aquella mujer_

_Desesperadamente abrió la puerta continua…_

_St. Barts, el laboratorio de Molly era el escenario, tenían un caso y necesitaban analizar ciertos materiales extraños que estaban presentes en la escena del crimen. La joven los recibió atentamente hasta que vio a Elizabeth entrar…_

_-Emm… quien es ella Sherlock?- cuestiono amablemente aunque por el lenguaje corporal fue evidente para Elizabeth y Sherlock que la joven Molly Hopper se sentía intimidada y comenzaba a sentir celos _

_-Soy la protegida de Sherlock- susurro Elizabeth con una sonrisa_

_-No tiene donde quedarse y Sherlock la alojo- continuo John- es muy buena en química y biología y nos ayudara con el caso_

_-Ahhh.. Sí.. Claro…_

_-Oh por dios Molly- susurro Sherlock desviando su atención del microscopio- tus conjeturas mentales son bastante molestas… Si! Ella es mi novia, ahora silencio…_

_Elizabeth sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al detective y acaricio su espalda levemente_

_-Eso en silicato Sherl…- susurro amablemente ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos_

_La puerta se cerró de nuevo y el detective sintió la desesperación no podía disipar los sentimientos ni encerrarlos como deseaba, secretamente había desarrollado otra adicción que resultaba más dolorosa y mortal que los narcóticos._

_Entonces abrió otra puerta:_

_Ella lo miraba desde la mesa mientras el miraba la nada desde el sillón_

_-Podríamos llamar a John solo para molestar- dijo ella con aburrimiento_

_-Nop… esta cenando fuera con Mary_

_-Ohh claro "San Valentín"- susurro la mujer- no entiendo cómo es que la gente cae en aquel engaño de la mercadotecnia y compran regalos absurdos e innecesarios solo por el hecho de "estar enamorados" y tener pareja_

_-Bueno pues todos son idiotas- contesto el mayor sin abrir los ojos_

_-Ohh Sra. Hudson- susurro Elizabeth con alegría al verla entrar al departamento- Me ha salvado el día que bueno que viene usted por aquí…_

_-Que sucede pequeña?- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Ohh por dios no la llame así, ya tiene 25 años y no es una niña- se quejó Sherlock_

_-Sra. Hudson moriré de aburrimiento aquí si no hago algo!- se quejó Elizabeth- Juguemos un juego- dijo dirigiéndose al sillón doble donde el detective ahora curioso se había acomodado dejando una espacio _

_-Y que tienes planeado querida?_

_-Juguemos a deducir… juguemos a resolver el homicidio de la ama de llaves- exclamo con júbilo dejándose caer a lado del detective con las piernas sobre las de él_

_-Ese juego me gusta- susurro él sonriendo_

_-Ahhh ustedes están locos de atar, tal para cual- se quejó la anciana saliendo del lugar casi escandalizada_

_-Ohh vamos Sra. Hudson!- Gritaron a la par- Morimos de aburrimiento!_

_Se quedaron un minuto en silencio y ella se deslizo dejando caer suavemente su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, inconscientemente el acomodo su brazo alrededor de ella y la estrujo a su lado, entonces ambos rieron con ganas_

_-Feliz San Valentín __**woman- **__susurro él aumentando el agarre de su brazo, esta vez conscientemente y deseoso de ello_

_-Feliz San Valentín __**clever boy- **__susurro la castaña con un suspiro_

_Sin dudarlo abrió la siguiente puerta, era dolorosa en particular, pero sabía que no era la más dolorosa, pues por lo menos ahí aun no lo abandonaba:_

_Él la había besado justo antes de salir de Baker Street y corrió junto con John hacia Sebastian Moran, Elizabeth le había ayudado muy bien, y justamente por eso no había dudado de ella, ahora a tantos kilómetros de distancia dedujo todas las pistas y cayó en cuenta de su error._

_Ahora entraba de nuevo al departamento deseando estar equivocado._

_-por qué regresaste?- susurro ella en cuanto lo vio entrar- No debías volver_

_-Mary está a salvo, John y Lestrade están con ella- dijo Sherlock viéndola y cayendo en cuenta de aquel horror… odiaba tener la razón_

_Ella lo miraba desolada desde aquel sofá rojo, en su rostro se notaba el dolor y desesperación, sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados a la silla y a su torso pegados con cinta había variedad de explosivos listos para detonar en cualquier momento_

_-Este era su plan… por eso… por eso…- sollozo Elizabeth- por eso te saque de aquí. Lo siento Sherl…. Mi cuerpo me traiciona- sollozo de nuevo- es difícil mantenerse lejos de los sentimientos en estas situaciones._

_-Todo estará bien- dijo el acercándose_

_-Aun puedes irte- susurro ella controlándose- aun puedes ponerte a salvo_

_-No te voy a dejar- declaro hincándose junto a ella y la abrazo con fuerza- prometí que te protegería…_

_-No! Sherlock vete! Porque?!_

_-Porque te amo- susurro besándola_

_Abrió la siguiente puerta más despacio, ahora era más difícil, pero era lo que necesitaba, era lo que buscaba…_

_Ambos estaban ahora en Baker Street, habían sobrevivido de milagro a aquella explosión y Sherlock había estado muy callado todo el día, y al llegar la noche mientras ambos se alistaban a dormir algo paso…_

_-NO piensas hablar?- susurro ella sentada en la orilla de la cama con un leve quejido_

_-Y que es lo que quieres que diga?- contesto molesto_

_-Lo que sea…. Yo… estuve… y parece…_

_-Ahora hablas como idiota…_

_-Bueno quizá lo soy!- estallo ella- estuve a punto de morir! Es normal que quiera hablar! No lo pude hacer por casi dos meses!_

_Ella esperaba que él contestara sin embargo no lo hizo, pensó que saldría de la habitación pero tampoco lo hizo…. De súbito se arrojó sobre ella y la beso de una manera que jamás había hecho, el tomo de las caderas y la pego a su cuerpo sin decir nada, solo memorizando cada palmo de piel y cada una de las nuevas sensaciones que los inundaban a ambos. Entonces hicieron el amor, la primera vez que ambos se entregaban de esta manera tan fuera de lo racional y permitían que los guiaran solamente en instinto…._

_-Sé que estuviste a punto de morir- susurro él mientras la abrazaba a su pecho- por eso no quería hablar, era la manera más racional en la que podía sobrellevar el hecho de pensar que estuviste a punto de morir y que tu estado de salud me afecto más allá de lo sano y racional…._

_-Extrañamente eso sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien- contesto ella acurrucándose- es por eso que seres como nosotros no llegamos a comprenderlo. No hasta que nos sucede… Exactamente igual que con el sexo- rio_

_-Haha concuerdo, es una dicha el poder perderte de esa manera y desconectarte del pensamiento por tan solo unos segundos con tal magnitud de sensaciones- dijo acariciando su suave cabello_

_Para estos momentos Sherlock parecería muerto en el exterior pero realmente no le importaba mientras pudiera seguir en su palacio mental, aun sabiendo que estaba a punto de exponerse al peor dolor que jamás pudiera haber sentido_

_Al abrir la siguiente puerta un mar de sensaciones encerradas arraso con él, la dicha, felicidad, angustia, tristeza, amor, desolación…. Sensaciones que llevaba meses encerrando_

_Regresaban del consultorio de John en total silencio y el la beso, de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez que hicieron el amor, se separaron debido a la falta de aire y entonces la miro directamente a los ojos, solo una palabra que le impedía ser feliz, una estúpida deducción que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro…. __**"MORIBUNDA", **__la beso de nuevo intentando olvidarse de eso por un segundo, y la cargo en vilo llevándola a la habitación que hacia tanto compartían_

_Las caricias se dieron lugar y las prendas volaron casi con desesperación, era una bomba de tiempo, no sabía cuándo pasaría y tal vez fuera su última noche junta, así que Sherlock se dedicó a hacerle el amor toda la noche._

_-Estarás bien- susurro Elizabeth durante la madrugada, estaba adormilada_

_-No hables…_

_-No lo puedes evitar, pasara…._

_-Elizabeth…_

_-Sherlock…. No puedes simplemente evitar una plática con sexo, tendremos que hablar de ello. _

_-No quiero…_

_-Ya lo sé….pero aun así lo harás… - suspiro ella pesadamente- Prométeme que seguirás, sé que te afectara más de lo que deseas aceptar y no quiero que recaigas por eso_

_-No lo hare- dijo abrazándola con fuerza _

_-Prométemelo- dijo incorporándose para verle el rostro_

_-Lo juro- susurro el mirándola a los ojos_

_-Sherlock… pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, te amo_

_-Y yo a ti- contesto con un suave beso_

_La última puerta… para ese momento su respiración era casi nula, sufría una bradicardia y comenzaba a mostrar cianosis… eso no era nada en comparación a su mente:_

_Entro en la habitación, todo era luz y aun así el ambiente era lúgubre y pesado, John y Mary esperaban en la sala de Baker Street, el medico aun discutía la decisión de Elizabeth de dejar el hospital_

_-No es que no confié en el sistema- le había dicho- pero confío más en Sherlock- Su novia lo miro con una suave sonrisa y levanto el brazo invitándolo a acercarse_

_-Te traje té, querida- dijo en tono jocoso haciéndola reír sin ganas y se sentó a su lado dándole la taza_

_-Crees que no me doy cuenta Sherlock? El dolor no desaparecerá por sí solo, o si?_

_-Solo quiero que estés más cómoda ya que has tomado la decisión de morir en la comodidad de Baker Street…_

_-No lo digas así… Aggghh… Sherl…_

_-Lo siento, no quise molestar…_

_-Está bien- dijo ella aun incomoda sin querer demostrar el dolor punzante en la cabeza- Estaré bien… pronto terminara todo _

_-Pronto?_

_-Sé que estoy muriendo, Sherlock… Sé que es mi última noche- susurro_

_-Estas 100% segura?- inquirió conteniendo el torrente que luchaba por salir_

_-Solo lo se… lo siento __**My clever boy…-**__ susurro acercándose a él, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza pegándola a su pecho- solo quiero estar así…_

_-Como gustes- susurro abrazándola y ocultando su rostro en su cabello. Temblaba por ratos y se estremecía apretando las mandíbulas para soportar el dolor sin gritar, tan solo dejándose llevar por el latido del corazón del detective como único analgésico._

_Pasadas la diez ella dio un largo suspiro tan lastimero que quebraba el alma y susurro por última vez_

_-__**Clever boy…**_

_**-Woman?**_

_-Te amo…._

_-Y yo a ti- y entonces ella suspiro de nuevo y su cuerpo se volvió peso muerto en brazos del detective mientras un hilo de sangre corría por sus odios y nariz. _

_-Elizabeth?- susurro levantándole el rostro y tomándole el pulso- Elizabeth?! JOHN!_

_-Que sucede?! OMG!- el rubio de inmediato la recostó y reviso por completo en un vago intento de resucitarle… pero ya era tarde…_

_-John?!_

_-Lo lamento Sherlock… no puedo hacer nada_

_-Yo… esta…. Ok… yo…- suspiro- puedes dejarme solo por favor?_

_-Es… ujum… está bien- dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación_

_-Ahhh… yo… ujum…- se aclaró la garganta varias veces y entonces tomo el cuerpo de la joven y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, conteniendo un lastimero sollozo- __**Ohh Elizabeth… Lizzy… My Lizzy**__….- dijo con voz quebrada meciéndose con el cuerpo. Trago saliva e intento ir a su palacio mental… pero todo era peor.. Las emociones eran 1000 veces más fuertes y no podía deshacerse de ellas. En su interior grito al viento su dolor, lloro y destrozo, mientras en el exterior se limitaba a abrazar a la joven que amaba y dejaba a una lagrima traicionera correr en silencio._

-**Sherlock! Sherlock!-** grito John golpeando al detective- **Oh dios Sherlock no hagas eso de nuevo**!- estallo en cuanto vio al menor reaccionar

-**Que sucede. John?-** dijo como si nada

-**Que sucede?!-** grito- **Estabas muriendo maldita sea! **

**-La gente muere a diario…**

**-Intentabas morir?**

-**No… solo repasaba delicadamente cada detalle del día que morí**

**-Sherlock… no entiendo**

**-No es nada nuevo… sin embargo no son ustedes los romanticistas los que sostienen que se puede morir de muchas maneras distintas, entre ellas la amorosa…?**

-**Ok, ya veo…. Sherlock creo que deberíamos hablar sobre ello..**

**-Acerca de qué? Sobre que mi novia, la única mujer que me ha interesado de una minera romántica e intelectual con la que de verdad estaba dispuesto a compartir un lazo amoroso desarrollo misteriosamente un tumor cerebral que termino por matarla y "arrebatármela" sin dejarme la opción de poder vengarme de alguien por el hecho de su muerte? OHHH vamos John no creo que eso vaya a ser de mucha ayuda en estos momentos…**

**-No has estado bien desde que murió…**

-**Es hora de seguir John-** susurro mientras en su palacio mental se materializaba una nueva imagen, una viva y sana

_-__**Pase lo que pase… siempre estaré aquí, cariño-**_susurro Elizabeth mirándolo con una gran sonrisa

_**-Lo se Lizzy… lo sé-**_pensó el detective conteniendo una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación por primera vez en meses….

-**El juego comenzó**….- susurro con un último suspiro.


End file.
